THE UNFORTUNATE EVENT
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Lilly makes a startling phone call to 911 to get help for her mother Daisy. (Horrible summary)


Characters I own:

Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (AGE: 9)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 4)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 4)

Parker (AGE: 6)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 57)

Melissa Low (AGE: 38)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 30) (Toad)

* * *

THE UNFORTUNATE EVENT

It was a cold fall morning in Toad Town when the Mushroom Kingdom Police Department received a frantic phone call from a child.

"What is your emergency?" The female Toad asked calmly.

**"My mommy has been stabbed in the tummy!" The child cried into the phone. "Please help her!"**

"What is your name?" The female Toad asked calmly. "Can you tell me the condition of your mother?"

**"I'm Lilly Mario." She replied as she continued to cry into the phone. "Saphire can't get Mommy to wake up!"**

"I'm sending help to your location right now." The female Toad assured her. "Does your mother still have a heartbeat?"

**"Mommy's still breathing, but how do I check the baby's heartbeat?" Lilly asked, sniffling loudly. "Mommy's gonna have a baby."**

The female Toad almost lost it, but she managed to compose herself and keep calm. "Don't worry; help should be arriving any moment now."

* * *

Lilly hung up the phone and rushed over to her mother and Saphire.

"Mommy, please don't die!" The four-year-old cried loudly. "We need you!"

"Daisy, please hang in there!" The nine-year-old princess whined.

Suddenly the mansion doors swung open and the EMS people rushed to the living room with a stretcher. Both children moved aside with tears running down their cheeks. The human man picked up the flower princess and placed her on the stretcher and the human female assisted. Daisy's orange hoodie was covered in her blood. She was breathing, but unresponsive. The EMS people rushed her back to the ambulance and the children followed after. They loaded her up in the back and the children climbed in with them. One of the EMS people closed the doors while the other cared for Daisy. The driver of the vehicle was a Koopa Troopa and he drove off with the sirens on.

"Are you kids hurt?" The female asked, putting gauze on the knife wound.

"I got cut across my stomach trying to protect my cousin." The oldest child replied, lifting her ocean blue colored shirt up.

The woman placed some gauze over the Saphire's six-inch cut and wrapped her midsection with the bandage tape. The man finished hooking the flower princess up to oxygen and putting an I.V. in her hand.

"Please call Luigi to come to the hospital." Saphire begged, fixing her shirt.

"Don't worry, someone will." The woman assured her, helping the man finish care for Daisy.

"Daddy went to see Grandpa in Sarasaland and then to see Uncle Mario." Lilly told them.

"Maybe we should just alert them at the hospital." The man told them. "Just sit back and stay calm."

"Daisy's pregnant." Saphire huffed. "I mean I tried to be the brave one to protect her."

"We didn't know she was pregnant, but you can see it once you lift the hoodie." The man replied, placing more bandages over the flower princess' wounds.

"Mommy isn't gonna die, is she?" The little child asked.

"Only if we don't get to the emergency room in time." The woman responded.

Both children sat there worried. Saphire was feeling guilty; she couldn't help but feel like she could've done more to protect Daisy. After what seemed like forever, they finally had arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital. When the ambulance stopped, the two paramedics in the back opened the doors and quickly moved the flower princess out and inside the building with both children quickly following behind. The paramedics passed her off to the doctors and they wheeled her down the hall. Nurse Kelly noticed the children and picked up the phone. Soon as she dialed the number for Peach's castle, she and the Mario Bros. rushed inside. The Toad nurse put down the phone and rushed over to them.

"What happened to Daisy?" Luigi asked worriedly.

"I'm not entirely sure, but she was rushed back to the surgery ward.

"It's my fault…" Saphire spoke up.

"What's your-" Mario was cut off and he turned around along with the others.

"What happened to my daughter?" King Sarasa angrily asked as he and Grandma Lilly walked inside.

"Mommy was stabbed." Lilly sniffled.

"What!" The grandma and the Sarasaland king exclaimed.

"Luigi, you were supposed to be taking care of my daughter!" The flower princess' father shouted at him.

"It's not his fault." Grandma Lilly snapped at her oldest son. "Just chill out."

"What happened?" King Toadstool asked as he walked inside with Maria and Parker.

"Daisy was stabbed." Peach informed her father.

Saphire started to cry and Luigi picked her up.

"Um, Luigi," Nurse Kelly tapped him on the back. "Daisy is in stable condition."

The green clad plumber turned around and looked down. "So we can go see her?"

The Toad nurse nodded.

Luigi put Saphire down and he rushed off.

"She's in room 25!" She called.

Everyone but King Sarasa headed down to see Daisy.

"Nurse Kelly?" The Sarasaland king spoke up. "Did you check on the baby?"

"Not yet, but in a few minutes I'm going to come in and do an ultrasound." She replied. "I couldn't do one until they stitched up her wounds and gave her a blood transfusion. I just hope the baby is okay after she was stabbed in the stomach."

"Same here…" He sighed. "If she loses the baby, it'll send her into a deep depression just like it did her mother."

Nurse Kelly looked at him in confusion.

"A couple years before Daisy was born, Emma was expecting a baby boy. Due to the baby being carried low, she ended up having him at week 22. He died hours later after his birth and it put Emma in a deep depression. She eventually overcame the depression and got pregnant again. He's buried in the family graveyard next to Emma." He explained. "You cannot tell Daisy any of this."

The Toad nurse nodded and King Sarasa walked away.

* * *

"Inside room 25, everyone was gathered around the hospital bed. When King Sarasa entered the room, the others turned to look at him.

"Nurse Kelly will be in here to do an ultrasound on her. Just hope Daisy didn't lose that baby." He told them.

"We saw the clipboard with her information." Mario told him.

"We know she was stabbed in two different places in the stomach and had to have over 20 stitches all together." King Toadstool added.

"Luigi…" Daisy groaned as she woke up.

Everyone turned back to look at her. Lilly crawled upon the bed and sat next to her mother.

"Daisy, can you tell us what happened earlier?" Grandma Lilly asked. "Including the stuff that happened before the emergency call?"

"I can try." The flower princess groaned.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was a chilly morning in Boo Woods. Luigi had already left the mansion, leaving the girls alone to sleep in. The sound of a high pitch scream followed by a cry echoed throughout the house. Daisy quickly sat up and got out of bed and rushed out of the room. When she entered Saphire's room, Lilly was already sitting there on the bed hugging her.

"Calm down, Saph, it was just another one of your night terrors." The flower princess told her as she sat down on the bed. "What was this one about?"

"Melissa hurt my mommy and hurt you guys." She cried into Mr. Bunny.

The four-year-old child stopped hugging her and she moved closer to her older cousin. The flower princess put her arms around her to calm her down.

"Everything is going to be alright." Daisy assured her cousin.

Saphire stopped crying and looked up at her.

"You kids go get dressed and I'll meet you both down in the kitchen." She told them as she released her young cousin.

The children nodded and Daisy got up. The flower princess walked out and Lilly followed her. Daisy walked inside the master bedroom and removed her silky orange nightgown. She pulled on her orange sweat pants and matching hoodie and sat down. She leaned over and picked up the yellow and orange shoes and put them on. She sighed as she stood up and picked up the hairbrush. She fixed her hair and put the brush down and walked out.

By the time she got down to the kitchen, both kids were already down there with Shivers. Saphire and Lilly sat at the table watching Shivers try to use the toaster. The flower princess walked over to the counter and stood beside the ghost butler. While Shivers was messing with the toaster, the toaster burst into flames, sending him into a fit. Both children watched in amusement as the ghost flipped out. Daisy on the other hand just shook her head and picked up the fire extinguisher and extinguished the toaster.

"Shiver's, calm down!" She yelled, putting the fire extinguisher down.

Shivers ignored her and phased through the wall. Both children grinned and the flower princess shook her head as she brought them Lucky Starz cereal. The children got out what cereal they wanted and Daisy poured the milk in their bowls.

"Mommy, are we going to see Aunt Peach and Uncle Mario today?" Lilly asked, taking a bite of the Lucky Starz cereal. "I want to go play with Maria and Parker."

"I plan to because I was meeting Luigi there." She replied, sitting down at the table with a bag of Cheetos. "We were going to go out and get paint to paint the baby's room."

"How do you know what the baby is?" Saphire asked, finishing her cereal. "How did that baby get in there?"

Daisy started to blush a bright red as she looked them in the face. "Well, um, I, uh…"

"Don't tell me a stork brings the baby because I'm not five anymore." The nine-year-old princess huffed.

"Listen, I'll tell you when you're twelve." The flower princess replied in discomfort.

"Fine, but just so you know I'm going to hold you to your word." Saphire huffed as she got up from the table.

Lilly looked at them both and stood up.

"You guys just go into the living room and I'll be in there in a moment." She sighed as she stood up with the empty bowls.

Both children nodded and hurried out of the kitchen.

In the living room, Saphire and Lilly had already pulled out the alphabet blocks when Daisy walked in.

"Are you going to play with us?" Lilly asked, hopeful.

Daisy sat down on the couch and propped up her feet. "Sorry Lilly, but I need to rest a few minutes."

"Okay, Mommy." The child replied, stacking another block.

The flower princess closed her eyes, but what was supposed to be a few minutes turned into an hour. Neither Lilly nor Saphire disturbed her. While they continued to play with the blocks, a brick smashed through the window, startling the children.

Daisy continued to rest, unmoved by the sound of shattering glass.

"Mommy!"

"Daisy!"

They got Daisy's attention and she quickly stood up and the children ran to her. There stood a person in a black mask, holding a knife. Despite Saphire's fear of knives, she knew she had to be the brave one for once. She knew her cousin wasn't in any condition to fully protect them, so she stepped in front of her and Lilly. The masked person started to move closer to them and they backed up. The four-year-old moved aside and picked up one of the stray alphabet blocks and hurled it at the person, hitting her upside the head. When the knife-wielding person turned her attention to the little girl, Saphire picked up the softball bat and ran up to her.

"Leave us alone!" The nine-year-old shouted angrily.

Soon as she went to swing, the person grabbed it from her and swung the knife. Saphire let out a horrific scream as the knife cut her across her stomach.

Lilly hurled another block at the masked person, hitting her. Daisy's maternal instincts had truly kicked in. With Saphire injured and her daughter hiding behind the couch, she picked up the vase on the fireplace and threw it at the intruder.

"Call for help, Lilly!" The flower princess instructed as she backed away some more.

Lilly ran to the phone and dialed the number for help.

"We know it's you Melissa!" Daisy confronted her.

The woman didn't care if she knew; she was there to kill them and since they knew who she was, she removed her mask and smirked. The flower princess threw a punch at her and she grabbed her wrist and shoved her down. Daisy held her small baby bump as she tried to lift herself up off the floor. Before she could fully stand up, Melissa knocked her back down and pinned her down. The evil woman pointed the knife at her throat and grinned evilly. She raised the knife and just as she was about to bring it down on the princess, a ball bat struck her hand.

"Leave Daisy alone!" Saphire cried, pulling back to swing the bat again.

Melissa stood up and grabbed the bat from the child. The nine-year-old princess backed up, holding her stomach as she looked the woman in the eyes. The woman tossed the bat aside and slapped the child across the face, knocking her down and making her scream out for her older cousin. Just as Melissa turned around, Daisy slugged her in the eye. When she tried to slug the woman again, she grabbed her hand and stabbed her in the abdomen.

"MOMMY!" The little child cried, holding the phone up to her ear.

Melissa again stabbed Daisy, but this time in the stomach, weakening her. She then turned her attention to Lilly, but before she could harm the younger child, Saphire took a broken piece of vase and cut her with it. Instead of finishing what she started, she quickly hurried back out the window.

"MOMMY!" The younger child cried louder.

The nine-year-old rushed to her cousin's side, crying.

"Someone please answer!" The younger child screamed into the phone.

"Daisy, please don't die!" Saphire cried as she rolled her cousin onto her side. "Lilly and I need you…Luigi needs you!"  
The child placed her hands over the wounds to try to stop her from losing more blood.

"My mommy has been stabbed in the tummy!" The child cried into the phone. "Please help her!"

Saphire looked up and then back at Daisy.

"Please try to hang on!" She cried, watching her cousin's eyes drift shut.

"I'm Lilly Mario." She replied as she continued to cry into the phone. "Saphire can't get Mommy to wake up!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Daisy, I'm so sorry." The nine-year-old princess apologized, holding her stomach. "I tried so hard to stop her."

"Everything is okay, Saph." She assured her as she grabbed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Saphire replied, pulling her blood covered hand away.

"Can someone wipe this off my hand?" The flower princess asked as she slightly held it up.

Parker handed Luigi a couple wet paper towels and he cleaned her hand off.

Grandma Lilly took Saphire into the bathroom located inside the room to get her cleaned up.

"I want to know how my baby is doing." The flower princess told them. "Have they checked yet?"

"Nurse Kelly told me she's going to check in a few minutes." Her father replied.

"Who's Melissa?" Parker asked, looking up at Luigi.

"She used to be married to Saphire's father. She's been causing harm to Saphire since she was two or three years old. After she tracked Daisy down, Melissa has been trying to get rid of her and the rest of the family." The green clad plumber explained.

"Will she get me?" The little boy asked nervously."

"Only if you're related by blood, but I'm not sure now." The green clad plumber replied, gently holding his wife's hand. "She'll hurt anyone who gets in the way."

"Don't worry, Parker." Mario assured him. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"Or to the other kids." Peach added, rubbing his head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm coming in to do the ultrasound now." Nurse Kelly told them, pushing the machine inside the room.

Everyone but Luigi moved out of the way. Lilly moved and stood next to her father. Nurse Kelly pulled up a stool and stood upon it to do the procedure. The nurse lifted the hospital shirt and pulled the bottoms down a little and Luigi pulled the blanket slightly up. While Nurse Kelly was rubbing the special gel onto Daisy's lower stomach and abdomen, Grandma Lilly and Saphire exited the bathroom.

Luigi held Daisy's hand as Nurse Kelly placed the transducer on her lower stomach. The nurse moved the transducer to several different areas and she couldn't find the baby's heartbeat.

"I'm so sorry." She sighed, laying the transducer down. "There's no heartbeat, but you're definitely still pregnant."

Daisy pulled her hand away from Luigi's and covered her face with her hands. Luigi felt horrible, but knowing how Daisy felt made him feel even worse. Everyone looked at the flower princess as she cried. Her heart felt like it shattered into millions of pieces; a part of her had literally died.

"It's best if Daisy is kept here for the week." Nurse Kelly told them.

"Mario, Peach, will you take Lilly and Saphire home with you?" The green clad plumber asked, rubbing his wife's head.

"We'll stop by the mansion and pick up their clothes." Mario told him, taking Lilly and Saphire by the hand.

"Daisy, if you need me, call me and I'll be there for you." Peach told her, leaning over to hug her.

"It's all my fault, Daisy…" Saphire sniffled. "I'm just so sorry."

"I'm sorry for your loss." King Toadstool spoke up.

Daisy stopped crying and took a deep breath. "Come here Saphire."

The young princess let go of the red clad plumber's hand and walked up to the bedside.

The flower princess took her young cousin by her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Stop blaming yourself."

"B-but it's my fault you lost the baby." She sniffled.

"No it's not." Daisy replied, pulling her into a hug. "I know you tried your best."

"I-I just wanted to protect you like you have done for me the last four years." Saphire sniffled. "It's still my fault you got hurt and lost the baby."

"Saph, let me tell you something." The flower princess responded, wiping her eyes. "When Melissa slapped you like she did, I felt like a mother bear does when someone hurts her cubs. I wanted to rip her throat out."

The child sniffled and her cousin embraced her.

"Now be a good girl and go with Mario and Peach." Daisy told her as she released her from the hug.

Saphire looked her in the eyes and nodded.

Everyone except Luigi and King Sarasa left the hospital room.

"I'm staying, so don't bother to tell me to go on home." Her father told Luigi. "I'm not leaving my daughter."

The green clad plumber nodded, holding his wife's hand.

Daisy looked up at both of them. "What I'd really like to do is rest."

Both men nodded and sat down on the chairs in the room.

Nurse Kelly prescribed a medicine to reject the dead unborn baby. Daisy managed to keep herself from falling apart with the help of Luigi and her father.

In the end it just wasn't meant to be…for now.

THE END

* * *

NOTE: It killed me to take the baby away. I fought myself over it, but I made the decision. I tried to get the ending to end right, so I may come back to this later to fix it. Anyway, au revoir.


End file.
